


Amusement

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, It has the sads too, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is convinced to go to an amusement park by none other than Tsukiyama...Requested on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

How had he talked him into this again? 

The low rumble of the crowd and the small sounds of excited screams echoing in the distance. Kaneki disdainfully glanced at the crowd, looking for a certain purple haired gourmet silently praying that he wouldn’t show up.

_"Brother?"_

_Kaneki looked at the petite girl before giving a sincere smile, “What’s up, Hinami?” He placed his book on his lap.  
_

_She handed a small piece of paper to Kaneki before_ _sitting down beside him, “Flower man told me to give this to you.”_

_Oh great…What did Tsukiyama want now… He opened the piece of paper before glancing at the text written. Amusement park? What did Tsukiyama mean by that, and more importantly, why did he want him to go? He didn’t have time for things like this…_

_"He said that he thought you needed a break, and I agree with him, you’re working hard for all of us." Hinami chimed in quietly, her eyes lighting up._

_If it was for Hinami and Banjou, he could do it._

"Ma chér!" 

Cursing inwardly, he turned to see the man stepping towards him through the crowd. If flamboyant didn’t describe what the man was wearing, then Kaneki really didn’t know how to describe the attire. Then again, Kaneki wasn’t exactly surprised… He directed his gaze to the gourmet, “It took you long enough.”

"Traffic was terrible, désolé." Tsukiyama replied, a smile plastered upon his face. "Shall we?"

Kaneki sighed before nodding, “I only promised everyone I’d be out for a couple hours, and if I get the feeling that you’re planning something, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

"Calmatto, Kaneki-kun; I wouldn’t dare plan something of the sort!" He exclaimed, taking out a map and pointing to where they were currently.

"If we’re going anywhere, I want to go to that huge roller coaster that everyone seems to be talking about." Kaneki said, thinking for a moment, "And maybe to that weird house full of mirrors, I remember going there with Hide once."

And with that, Kaneki started to walk towards the large ride, Tsukiyama by his side. 

+

"That was actually a lot of fun…" Kaneki said with a small smile, "I haven’t felt a thrill like that in a couple months, well, more so a thrill that can be controlled." He explained, looking over his shoulder before laughing to himself. 

"Tsukiyama-san, that’s a nice contrast you have there." He said sarcastically, noting that the gourmet had turned a green color from the ride.

"Ma chér…I think I’m going to be sick."

"Just breathe, you’ll be fine in a minute or two." Kaneki said, walking over to one of the free park benches, "Come on, sit down."

The purple haired man walked over, stumbling slightly before sitting next to him, “I don’t like those rides for a reason.”

"Why did you go on it then, you didn’t have to you know."

"Yes, but I thought it would at least make you happier, lately you’ve been down about a lot of things and it’s beginning to worry the little princess." Tsukiyama replied to him, thinking for a moment, "We’re all worried about you, to be frank."

Kaneki blinked for a moment before staring down at the ground, deep in thought, “Perhaps you’re correct, lately it feels like everything I do feels wrong, and that I can’t protect anyone.” He sighed, “Don’t get your hopes up, it’s hard enough to keep a smile on my face.”

"I hope that will change by the end of today, after all, you’re with yours truly."

Kaneki gave him a glare that sent shivers running down the other’s spine, “Lets go.” He said, standing up and walking towards where the house of mirrors was. 

Tsukiyama let out a small sigh, it was going to be harder than he thought.

+

As Kaneki approached the entrance, he sighed, perhaps he was worrying everyone too much. He had noticed that Banjou had been giving him some odd looks in the morning when he had just woken up, and even Hinami seemed to be much more tired recently as well… He looked behind him to see Tsukiyama bringing up the rear of the crowd, his face looked sorrow filled. Like an abandoned puppy perhaps? 

His eyes met with the others, and the man broke out into a smile of relief, seeing that the other hadn’t indeed left him. Kaneki thought that maybe, he could just enjoy this, for everyone else.

"Sorry, I got caught up in thinking about something…" Kaneki said, noticing that the other perked up at the apology.

"It’s perfectly fine, Kaneki-kun, sometimes it’s easier to think about things when we walk." Tsukiyama replied nonchalantly, waving a hand. 

Kaneki walked towards the entrance, he could see that the fog machines were running still, as the fake fog slowly drifted out of the area in a lethargic fashion. As he began walking through the hallways, he noticed that things were getting dark rather fast.

_What’s 1000 minus 7?  
_

Kaneki’s eyes widened, as he looked around erratically. His breathing increased, “Where are you…” He spoke quietly, seeing a figure in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn’t let it happen again, not this time…

_I tricked you, a doctor tampered with you, and you’re a monster._

Kaneki’s head whipped around, Rize? Where was she, “Where…” He asked again, clutching his head and sinking to his knees, this wasn’t happening. He felt his back being torn apart, his head being ripped into two.

"Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama yelled, eyes widening as the other sank down to his knees. What happened next was unexpected.

He screamed, louder than ever as his kakuja poured out of his body, stretched to attack anything that came towards the white haired male. Tsukiyama thought for a moment before sighing to himself, it was going to have to be now, before Kaneki’s cover was blown.

"Kaneki-kun, it’s me…Tsukiyama…I know you’re in there."

"T…tsuki…yama-san?"

"Yes, it’s me, ma chér, let me help you."

"Help…help me?"

Tsukiyama walked towards the boy’s body, his kakuja seemed to glow dimly. It refracted off of each of the mirrors, causing a dull red shimmer upon both of them. 

"Yes, I’ll help you." The gourmet replied, leaning down and pulling the white haired boy into an embrace, "It’s okay, Kaneki-kun…I’m here, no one will hurt you."

"Tsukiyama-san…They’re in my head, the centipede is in my head, it’s in my ear, it’s in my ear **it’s in my ear!**!” Kaneki screamed, laughing loudly as his kagune whipped around him. 

Tsukiyama closed his eyes, holding the boy tighter, “Kaneki-kun.” He spoke softly, leaning down to the oddly shaped mask and kissing the bill-like structure, “Please…” He begged softly, small tears of both fear and worry running down his arched structure.

"Tsukiyama…san?" Kaneki questioned before feeling a strange sensation throughout his body. The mask slowly melted away, his kagune returning to his body. 

Kaneki looked at the other before sighing, “I made a mess of things again I suppose.”

"Kaneki-kun…" Tsukiyama said before kissing the other’s forehead, "Please, don’t ever scare me like that again…"

Kaneki blinked at the affection, “I can’t make any promises, after all, you get scared when I just go out to find food.” He said with a small smile.

"Can we just stay here for a little bit?" The gourmet asked, holding the other closely, burrowing his head into him.

Kaneki felt odd, letting the other in so close to him, letting him smell him as well… He decided that it wouldn’t hurt, and if the other tried anything it would be easy for him to stab him. 

"Only for a little while."

+

It was later than he thought it was going to be, but Kaneki was fine with it. At least the gourmet seemed to be happier, a smile on his face with dreamy looking eyes. _Dreamy_? What was he talking about…

He kept thinking about that kiss, and how he felt something warm on his lips when he had been overtaken by his kakuja. He looked over at Tsukiyama before stopping, “What are you planning.”

Tsukiyama grinned nervously, “Not a thing.”

"You think I’m going to buy into that."

"It’s innocent."

"As innocent as inviting me to dinner and then setting me up with two other humans as the main course?"

"Kaneki-kun, I told you, I’ve changed." He replied with exasperation in his voice, staring out to the trees in the park they were walking through.

"It’s hard to believe someone when they’ve tried to eat you in the past." Kaneki replied quietly, staring off into the distance as well.

"I like you." Tsukiyama said quietly, almost going unnoticed by the other.

"Huh?"

"I want to be with you, until the end, I want to be able to take you on dates to exotic places, and to shower you in love every second that I can." Tsukiyama said, smiling slightly as he looked into the other’s eyes. "I worry about you, so much, and I think about someone else taking you…I want to be with you, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki stared for a moment before smiling, “That’s all? I thought you were going to tell me something like: I drugged you again, you’re going to pass out and I’ll eat you.” He began to laugh, tears forming in his eyes.

"K-Kaneki-kun?"

"I’m okay, it’s just, I thought that was going to be something else." He spoke lightly, sighing loudly.

"How do you feel about it, then?" Tsukiyama pressed, smiling at the other’s actions.

"I have never dated a man, but…If what you say is true, and you won’t eat me, then I don’t see a problem with it."

"Marvelous!" Tsukiyama exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and turning in a small circle.

"You’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood like that." Kaneki said with a sigh, motioning for the other to come closer. Tsukiyama closed the distance between them, before asking the innocent question of, "What?"

Kaneki stood on his toes before kissing the gourmet’s lips gently, “This.” He said before starting to walk away, the other standing there in awe.

Perhaps he could get used to living a life like this.


End file.
